


RWBY: The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass

by Dark_Sans



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blake Belladonna Needs a Hug, But still different, F/F, Faunus are basically Hanyou, Like urgently need a hug, Mikos and Maidens are similar, Youkais and Grimms still exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sans/pseuds/Dark_Sans
Summary: With Salem, their greatest foe seemingly defeated, Team RWBY return to normal lives, even if separated. But their short period of peace is once again shattered as a new enemy begins to emerge.Kaguya, the self-proclaimed Princess from the Moon of legend, who has been sealed in a mirror, plots to plunge the world into a perpetual night of the full moon. The danger that Kaguya brings with her makes Team RWBY unite again to face the new threat.The beast roared furiously against the moon, ready to destroy anyone who wanted to free them from their tight chains.(A crossover between Inuyasha and RWBY. Or an AU, I'm still not sure.)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	RWBY: The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask how it came about, I only remember watching this movie after seeing some RWBY fanarts, and when I realized it, this story appeared on my PC. I already stopped trying to understand my head ...  
> Anyway, I hope you like it.

"... I think she's already around."

"Hm ..."

"I'm on my way, okay?"

"Ruby ..."

Ruby stopped, turning to the temporary human who was sitting. No matter if this happens at least once a month, the sight of Blake with brown human eyes and without her cat ears always managed to be a little unsettling for Ruby.

And in that moment, those brown human eyes looked at her hopefully.

“Blake, you know you have to stay here. Is safer." Blake looked away, and Ruby knew that if the feline ears were still there, they would have drooped a little. Ruby walked over and put her hands on the other girl's shoulders as she knelt. “Salem still doesn't know when you became a human, and we want you to stay that way. You're, like, our secret weapon or something. ” She winked at Blake, making the human Faunus chuckle. "Don't worry, we can handle it until dawn."

"Ok ... But be careful." Blake asked, Ruby waved as she stood up, holding her necklace with a red rose-shaped jewel.

"We can try, but you know how Yang and I are." She walked away towards the door, until she stopped in front of it, turning back to her friend. "... We will be fine, I promise."

Blake watched the younger girl pull the jewel, which shone and quickly transformed into the magic weapon that Ruby affectionately dubbed the 'Crescent Rose', and left the cabin shortly thereafter. She sighed, trying to get the feeling of uselessness out of her chest as she ran her hands through her short hair. Blake had no idea why her hair was shortened like this every time she became human, but she never really cared about it.

Her gaze fell to her sword sheathed at her side. It doesn't matter that it was made using her father's fangs and claws, the strongest Youkai that ever existed, and was bathed in her mother's sacred flames, creating a seal that prevents any Youkai who were not Blake from being able to touch the sword. During the first night of the new moon, Blake is forced to stay in her human form, and without the power of her Youkai blood to unleash her true strength, Gambol Shroud is almost as common as any human katana.

Gently, Blake took her weapon and hugged it tightly to her chest, she could already hear the noises of destruction that are occurring outside, even with her limited human hearing.

"... I never wanted the dawn to come so soon ..." She leaned her forehead against the katana handle, taking a deep breath as she tried to calm down, memories of people dear to her, facing the danger her brought and its consequences resurfacing against her will. She shook her head to ward off those thoughts, ignoring the tears that threatened to fall on her face. She needed to trust her team, even without her, all five are very strong.

Weiss is a great and powerful huntress, having been trained since childhood by her family, who have a long line of hunters. Penny, despite being almost the same age as Blake, and therefore very young for her species, is as powerful as any other adult Youkai, especially when she transforms. Kirara was her father's servant and fought several times on his side, so she didn't even have to worry about her Soulboud Youkai. And even though they are new to being a Miko, Ruby and Yang were more than capable of facing the dangers of this world, with their magical weapons and sacred powers being able to easily kill Grimms and evil Youkais.

They are all powerful in their way. They are brave, they are smart, they are strong, they can face anything together. And Blake ...

The grip on Gambol got stronger.

... Blake wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Her body started to tingle, her heart beating at a familiar rhythm.

She won't let what happened fifty years ago happen again, with anyone on her team.

Especially with Ruby and Yang.

"... Hold on, guys." She looked up at the door with a serious expression, her eyes began to turn golden with her sharp pupil as her hair stood on end and grew slowly. She could feel the beast in her soul slowly waking up, her blood boiling with the power inherited from her father running back through her veins. She knew what that meant: The dawn was close. "I'm on my way ... And I'm not going to let anything happen to you. To any of you."

***

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Almost automatically, Yang quickly put her things in her backpack and left the building, standing in front of the gates while waiting for her younger sister.

While waiting, the blonde continued to repeat the last big battle she had a few days ago, frowning in the process. No matter how many times the world in that place shows that that woman is gone, a part of Yang refused to believe it had ended that way.

"Yang?" The blonde blinked out of her daydreams and turned to Ruby, who had just arrived and was looking at her with concern. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know, Ruby." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. The two sisters started walking towards their home. Ruby patiently waited for her sister to organize her thoughts, looking for the best way to voice her concerns. "... It's just ... That battle we had against Salem ... You don't think the way we beat her ..."

"... Was it too easy?" Yang hesitated before waving, and the younger one looked down at the floor. “Honestly ... I think so, too. I can't believe it ended that way. ”

After all they went through it, all the problems they had, all the losses they suffered, all the difficulties they faced, did it all end with Salem being killed so easily by the powers of Blake and Ruby in that battle? This did more than just sound danger alarms in the heads of the six, but they also had no proof that she had survived.

_**Perhaps being killed by our hands is part of some cruel and well-calculated plan of that woman ... Something so dangerous that dying would be a small sacrifice compared to what would come ...** _

A very loud feline scream caught the girls' attention, a feline scream very familiar to them. The sisters looked at each other quickly before running off towards the sound, which came from a nearby square.

When they entered, they were faced with the sight of a partially empty square, and Blake, with the cat's ears hidden by a bow, on a high branch of a tree, looking terrified. Zwei was in front of the tree, barking aggressively at a large brown dog that was running away from the two while limping, possibly having been bitten by little Corgi.

Zwei only stopped barking when the other dog left the park, making a final growl before turning to the tree, barking happily at Faunus on the branch. Blake slowly descended from the branch, still looking at where the big dog had gone with wide eyes and a racing heart, before petting little Corgi.

"Thank you ..." She whispered as she tried to calm down, earning another excited bark from Zwei in response. Blake had no idea why dogs and wolves hate her so much that they attack her just because she is walking next to them, but she could say with certainty that the feeling was almost reciprocal, the only exception being the Corgi in her foots.

“Blake! Zwei! ”

The Faunus and Corgi turned towards the voices. Ruby and Yang ran to the two of them, the blonde student immediately hugged her frightened friend, who quickly reciprocated and hid her face on her shoulder, while the younger one hugged the little dog, softly thanking him for the protection he gave to her hybrid friend, and promising extra goodies in his food.

“It's not like we don't like it when you come here, but what are you doing here? Did something happen? ” Yang asked after finishing the hug, looking at Faunus with concern.

"You can say yes." The two students look at her, confused. Blake looked to the side before sighing, the bow folding slightly to the sides. "Weiss and Penny want to talk to you, especially you, Ruby ..." She fixed her gaze on the younger girl. "I think ... that they decided to leave today."

"... Oh ..."

A dejected expression appeared on the smaller one, making Yang and Blake look at each other worried and Zwei whimper in the girl's arms, also worried. Ruby has always been a bright beacon of joy, self-esteem and confidence. Seeing her in a state so opposite from her daily self always hurt them deeply. A long silence stretched between them, the smallest absorbing the information and the other two not knowing what to say to ease the mood.

"... Will ... Will we be able to go to a store near here before we go?" Ruby finally asked, a small sad smile on her lips. "I would like to buy some things before we continue."

Yang and Blake faced each other again with the strange request before waving, Ruby put her dog on the floor before the group started walking, as always, following the lead of the smaller one. As they walked, Ruby's eyes never left the floor. She had an idea of what Weiss and Penny are going to want to tell her, and she also already knew what her response would be depending on what they say.

She loves those two, but if their goal is in on a different path than hers, then unfortunately this is where they have to separate.

And if they have to follow different paths, then at least she can give something to both of them to know that they will always be in her heart.

***

Winter's consciousness slowly began to return, along with the pains she felt in her body, especially her left shoulder blade. She subtly touched her side and felt that the object she had been protecting for so long was still there, causing some relief.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to find out exactly where she was. The first thing she noticed was a half-destroyed ceiling right in front of her, the second was the young human with orange hair and green and black clothes who was sitting next to her, staring at a golden heart-shaped necklace.

She recognized that young woman from somewhere ...

Winter grunted as she tried to get up, which caught the girl's attention. Soon, the young woman helped her to sit up, offering a canteen with cold water that Winter quickly emptied.

"Do you feel better?" The young woman asked, Winter nodded. She gave a small, hesitant smile before realizing that she was very close and stepped back a little, fiddling with the heart necklace again, but the young human was still close enough to help Winter should she need it.

... No, not a young human ...

Penny. The Youkai who lives with the young huntress, Weiss. Those who, together with the Miko sisters, the fire Nekomata and the Cat Faunus, fight against any other beings to gather the Fragments of The Dust.

The two people who seem to know Winter for a long time, long before she was controlled and lost her memories.

"Where ... Where are we?" Winter asked after a few seconds of silence, looking at the ceiling again.

“We are in Hunter's Village, where we were trained. It is as far as we could go from our father at that time. ”

Winter and Penny both turned towards the new voice. Weiss had a worried expression as he walked towards them, with a heart necklace similar to Penny's on top of her clothes, dropping the bag of fruit on the floor and her weapon in the process. Before Winter could do anything, Weiss hugged her tightly, placing her face hidden in her left collarbone. Taking the opportunity, Penny hugged her from behind, gently pressing her forehead against her right shoulder.

At first, Winter didn't know how to react to that, but soon she relaxed and let her instinct act, returning the younger huntress's embrace with one arm, and gently stroking the Youkai's hair with the other.

"We miss you so much ..." Weiss whispered against her neck, tightening her grip. "I know you don't remember us ... But I still want you to know that."

"And no matter how long it takes, we'll find a way to recover your memories." Penny said as she pulled away enough to look into Winter's eyes, an expression of pain and relief on her face. "If you want, of course. We can start over, if it is your wish. ”

"Just let the two of us stay with you again ... Please ..." Weiss also moved away to look at Winter, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Winter stared at them for a few seconds, not only seeing, but also feeling the hope that shone in their eyes. She felt a lump in her throat as her eyes burned a little, even after everything that had happened, the terrible things that Winter is sure she had done against them and they friends, they still wanted Winter beside them. They are willing to forgive everything Winter has done to have her in their lives.

She couldn't answer verbally, but the hug she gave them was the only answer they needed.

None of them were sure how long they stayed that way, feeling each other's warmth, but was suddenly interrupted when Penny suddenly pulled away, a wild look on her face as she stood up and approached the door, using her magic to create her blade-shaped green rays. Weiss stood up, worried as she helped Winter do the same.

"Penny?"

"... Someone is here, and isn't a friend."

Weiss looked over Penny's shoulder and gasped, quickly taking a step back while hugging the huntress with amnesia. Winter, in her weakened state, can do nothing but swallow and sweat cold, recognizing the invader.

"Cinder ..."

Cinder smiled cruelly, looking at the three as she seemed to assess the situation. Penny's claws extended and became sharper while she was in a defensive position; at that moment, she was the strongest barrier between that Youkai and her family until Weiss used her summoning powers or recovered her weapon.

"Are you here to take Winter again?" Penny snarled, something very rare from young Youkai, when she asked.

"What I want is just the Swallow's Cowrie Shell that she carries." Cinder replied as she pointed to the small bag Winter was carrying around her waist. “We are finally free from Salem's control, why don't we try to get along just this once? Give it to me and I don't bother any of you anymore. ”

Winter's eyes widened before her expression became serious, holding the bag protectively in her hands. Realizing this, Weiss was also in a defensive posture, unconscious holding the necklace as she has seen Ruby do so many times, ready to summon her knight to the fight, while Penny's rays got even brighter.

Winter couldn't let that woman take Swallow's Cowrie Shell. If it falls into the wrong hands, the water seal will be broken ...

... And the Fury of the Moon may fall on the earth.

***

“So, is this Princess Kaguya really powerful and destructive? It doesn't seem to sound that way in the stories of my world. A little arrogant? Perhaps. But destructive? ” Yang closed _The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter_ book and turned to Blake, handing the book to Kirara, who lay down on top and started reading the tale. "No, not much. The maximum pain she caused was unintentionally, with impossible requests and the departure. ”

"So your world got the good version of her legend ..." Blake looked at the full moon with disgust, hating the fact that her Youkai blood grew stronger during those nights. This is the sixth time this has happened this week. The beast in her chest grunted in concern, something is definitely wrong. "Honestly, I didn't know her physically until that battle, and I don't even know if looking at her in that mirror can be considered 'knowing physically'. But everything I heard from her was not pleasant, even for a Youkai. ”

Blake started making a five-pointed star with her katana near the campfire, then made some strange drawings near the ends of the star with her claws. Yang felt a shiver caused by her powers when she recognized the designs as the symbols of fire, water, earth, wood and metal. The elements of the Four Auspicious Beasts.

“She is manipulative, and very powerful. Much more than many other beings that exist or have ever existed, and too much power in someone with an unstable or distorted mentality is naturally dangerous. We have all seen her power. Even sealed, my **Kaze no Kizu** couldn't even get close to that mirror. And some say she wants to use her power to create an ‘Eternal Night’. ” The Faunus frowned as she drew. "There are several ways to interpret what is an 'Eternal Night' ..."

"None of them is a good interpretation, right?" Blake nodded, crossing her arms after finishing the drawing.

“If Ruby's intuition is correct, and Cinder attacked us just to get a piece of my Robe of the Fire-Rat, which may be one of the keys to being able to free her, just as it was one of the princess's requests in the tale of your world ... So we are in serious trouble. ”

"Yeah ... If there's someone who can do these impossible tasks, it's Cinder 'Fix-It Woman' Falls. I think we better hurry up and destroy that Celestial Robe as quickly as possible.” The blonde looked up at the sky, noticing how purple the moon was that night, which must mean something bad. She nervously fiddled with one of her golden bracelets thoughtfully before deciding to ask the question that had been bothering her for a while. "... What did she show you?"

"Hmm?"

"In the fight. When Kaguya started talking to you in that mirror, in a moment, you froze and went pale, and you attacked without thinking and that's not normal from you. ” Yang glanced at Blake, noting how tense she was, her hands gripping Gambol more firmly. She looked up at the sky again. "I will not force you to speak, but if you need to talk to me about something, anything, know that I will always be here to hear you."

"... I know ..." The Faunus hugged her knees and her katana, staring at the fire with a somber expression, observing how easily wood was consumed by fire.

The two were silent for a while, enough for Kirara to return the book to Yang and curl up next to her. Yang already had an idea of what Kaguya had shown in the mirror, but now she was sure. What Kaguya considered Blake's deepest desire was the wish and dream of many Faunus, but it was definitely not Blake's.

It was more of a living nightmare from which she cannot escape than some kind of desire.

"Blake?"

"... Yes?"

"Can I ask you something that is somewhat related to what I said before?"

"... You can."

"Are ... Are you still going to try to make your wish come true when we gather all the Fragments of The Dust?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? That way, you can lose Gambol, your powers and ... ”

"Yang, please don't try to change my mind." Blake continued to stare at the fire, hugging her katana tighter in the process. “I will become human. I don't care if I'm going to lose my powers and my longevity, I already decided that a long time ago. ”

Yang sighed as she looked away at the lake in front of her, noting that Kirara also seemed a little sad about Faunus' decision. Apparently, the mentality that everything bad that ever happened was because Blake was half-demon, and that everything would be better if she became a complete being, or if she had never been born, always existed in her head. As far as Yang understood, Blake's original plan was to use The Dust's power to become a complete Youkai, thinking that everything would be better this way.

Everything changed when she woke up from her seal and remembered the massacre fifty years ago.

"Blake, I have a question ..." Yang scratched gently behind Kirara's ear, earning a cheerful meow from Nekomata. “... Are you really not happy being a Faunus, or do you think things will be easier if you become human? Because if it's the last one, then let me break your illusion now and tell you that it won't get any better. ”

The Faunus flinched a little at the blonde's stern tone, trying, and failing, to look like she was unaffected by the words.

“... But at the same time, I want you to know that I will support you in whatever you decide to do, Blake. We all go ... ”Yang again stared at the starry sky, watching a shooting star pass. "... And I also want you to know that I like you that way." This time, the Faunus blinked before turning to the blonde, who refused to look at her and had a strong blush on her face. "You are amazing, Blake, and I think you are perfect just the way you are ... A-At least for me, you are."

Blake blinked again, feeling her face heat up, before looking at Kirara, who just pointedly pointed at Yang with her head. She hesitated for a few seconds, not knowing whether or not to do this, before following the advice of little Nekomata and slowly resting her head on the blonde's shoulder, who tensed for a few seconds before relaxing.

"... Thank you ..." The Faunus whispered with her eyes closed as she touched her hand to the human's hand and gently touched her neck with her nose, inhaling her natural perfume and leaving it etched in her memory.

Yang's only response was to put her head gently against hers, interlacing their hands together while also closing her eyes.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Kirara walked away from the two, unnoticed, heading towards the trees where Ruby and a young man they met while traveling, who was ridiculously similar to one of 'Yang's friends', were hiding.

"... Okay, I admit, those two are really cute together." The young man confessed, definitely willing to let go of his attraction to the blonde if it meant that the two stayed together.

“I know, right? I wish I had brought my camera ...” Ruby ignored the pain in her chest when she thought about the reactions Weiss and Penny would have if they saw that scene, and caressed Kirara. "Good job, girl!"

Kirara meowed happily. She turned to the two girls, satisfied with her work. Since her mother died and she decided to follow the lead of that horned red-haired Youkai, Blake was never the same. She became a cold person, who rarely showed what she felt, a hollow shell of her former self, as if she had lost her will to live. And when she stepped away from him and started to get better, to become who she really was inside, that massacre happened, and those she loved most were gone.

One of Kirara's ears drooped while she continued to think. It seemed to be some kind of curse. Her father had also suffered a great deal during his life, and when he seemed to reach his peak, the battles seemed to get worse and worse until the end. Fortunately, he always had the courage and determination to continue until he achieved his goals.

And Kirara knew that Blake had inherited that same strength, this urge to keep going, no matter how difficult. That ability to rise, even when the whole world pushes you to the ground and tries to force you to stay there. She just needed to wake it up one more time.

Maybe Yang can bring out the best in her while she helps her too, like what happened to _them_ and Blake.

"... And that why I think it is better to leave the two alone." Kirara blinked, turning to Ruby, who didn't seem to have noticed that little Nekomata hadn't heard until that moment. "So, let's make our own camp a little further away."

"I'm still not sure it's safe, but you were pretty convincing." The young man sighed and held the place where the Celestial Robe was tighter, and now Kirara was curious about what Ruby had said.

"OK." Ruby took the bag from her and put it on her shoulder. The small group moved away from the pair a little. “How about that little clearing? It is not too far, but far enough away for them to have privacy, besides that- ”

Ruby's eyes flashed briefly.

Automatically, she stopped, a neutral expression on her face as she held her rose necklace. Realizing that, the Nekomata started to growl as her paws gained red flames, knowing exactly what that meant. The young man just stopped and shifted his gaze between them, confused by the sudden change in attitude.

At the same time, Blake felt a strange chill in her bones, which made her open her eyes and move away from Yang, her hand going almost instantly to her katana and her cat ears pinning against her skull. The fact that it is still a night with a full moon makes her Youkai blood stronger, which caused the primitive growl and the stretching of the claws without her permission. Yang's confusion quickly disappeared when she noticed the Faunus' aggressive stance, and she felt her bracelets heat up, ready to be used for a fight.

Cherry leaves began to fall, and it took Yang a second to realize that it was coming from the dead tree behind them, that it was alive and blooming again as if it were spring. Blake and Yang rose, their respective powers awakening the true shape of their weapons.

Gambol Shroud went black as coal with some white details, its sheath grew and sharpened on one side, resembling an oversized cleaver, the katana inside also changed and a ribbon appeared at the end of the katana's hilt, wrapping itself tightly in one of Blake's arms. Yang's golden bracelets simply shone and covered her hands and forearms with golden flames, which soon disappeared and left large golden gauntlets with black and red accents in place.

As soon as their weapons were ready, a woman with long black hair suddenly appeared in the middle of the lake. Her long purple clothes, the delicate way she held the mirror and the crown-like accessory on her head gave her an air of human royalty. But anyone who was used to supernatural beings knew that there was nothing human about that woman.

And Blake recognized that woman very well.

"Kaguya ..." Blake snarled again, feeling the beast's desire in her chest to attack that woman.

"So it's you again?" Kaguya looked more disappointed than concerned when he encountered the two, which annoyed Yang a little. "To think that I would be fated to deal with such boring people."

Yang's left eye twitched with the insult. _**This was becoming more and more personal.**_

When Kaguya was about to say something, an arrow was shot from a distance and almost hit the woman, narrowly dodging the blow and causing only a tear in her clothes. The three turned in the direction from which the arrow came, and soon Ruby came out of the trees, her scythe already prepared for the fight, mounted on Kirara, which was in her original form, a large beast, similar to a saber-toothed cat, with paws and tails wrapped in red flames. Kirara sided with Blake, snarling at Kaguya, and Ruby dismounted to stand beside her sister.

“Be careful, people. This woman isn't a Youkai ... ”Ruby's expression was somber as she stared at Kaguya. "... She's a Rational Grimm."

Everyone on the team was tense at the words, and Yang grunted in frustration. Of course that Kaguya is a Rational Grimm. Of course that one of the rarest beings to exist appears in front of them as if it were something normal, nothing can be easy for them. It was no longer enough to have Salem with her powers to control other Grimms, now this woman appears with powers that must be just as scary as the Queen of Grimms herself. Yang was betting that this was Salem's plan all along, somehow, she suspected that Salem's death was what triggered Kaguya's awakening.

_**Not even in death does this plague leave us alone ... How lucky we are ...** _

"Well, now, this team has become a little more interesting ..." Kaguya's eyes shone maliciously as she scanned the group in front of her. "A Nekomata old enough to transform, a Cat Faunus, two powerfull Miko... No, not Miko..." Her gaze shifted between the sisters. "... A Maiden and a Silver-Eyed Warrior." A cruel smile appeared on Racional Grimm's face as she continued to stare at Yang. "... Very interesting..."

Blake snarled with that look, feeling the beast in her chest show her claws and fangs against that woman, the desire to ‘Care’ and ‘Defend’ being the strongest impulses.

Minutes later, a loud roar echoed in the forest they were in. Two hooded people walking near the forest stopped and turned to the sound, they recognized that roar and whose it was, how could they not? There was a time when this roar came for them, when someone seriously injured one of them.

That is Blake's roar, when the will to protect from the beast in her heart turns into a single wish, a simple instinct against her enemy:

_**KILL THEM ALL!!!** _

**Author's Note:**

> Grimms: Beings, whatever their original species, that their souls have been corrupted in some way (usually by power), and this essentially destroys souls and creates a completely empty being (without a soul, without any conscience, and without rational thought) that roams the world just in order to have more power to cause more destruction.
> 
> Rational Grimms: Beings that, during the process of becoming Grimms, somehow managed to keep a soul fragment, alive and corrupted. This means that they can still have the appearances, philosophies and memories of before they were transformed, distorted by the Grimm mentality of becoming more powerful to cause destruction. Rational Grimms have the same powers as before, which is augmented by corruption, and gains the power to control something.  
> Ex: Salem and the normal Grimms; Kaguya and the Moon and time (with the power of the mirror and the five present).
> 
> Maidens: They are like Miko, but have the blessing of one of the 'Four Symbols' to help in battles and in life, in exchange for spreading the animal's power around the world, becoming one of its champions. They can use the power of one of the five elements linked by the beast they have blessed. Yang is the only known Maiden who has the blessing of more than one of the 'Four Symbols'.


End file.
